The Peasant Noble's Morals
by Leelei
Summary: AU JxA Jeremie, the future Duke of Aquitaine, learns he must marry to secure his title. He falls in love with a young noble forced to live as a peasant, yet the pink-haired baker must be proven worthy enough over Lady Sissi to become his wife.
1. Part I

The Peasant Noble's Morals

By: Leelei

Disclaimer: I don't own Code:Lyoko

Author's Note: I love this fic. The idea for a fairy tale/fable-like plot hit me when I was working one day with dough at my job in a pizza place. Unfortunately, I don't have that job anymore (my mom had asked me to find another one since we were located in between four bars on the same street –no joke- and had a lot of crazies come in now and then), so now I only have my love for this story, and the memories I have of my time there. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Once upon a time in medieval France, there was a beautiful young girl who lived her life as a peasant. She was, however, originally born into the nobility of the country as a baron's daughter, but her parents died when she was just three years old, leaving her in the care of her uncle, Lord Xana. In her parents' wills, the young girl's care and upbringing was given to her father's said brother, who immediately sent her away from the family castle to live in the quiet hills of Poitiers in Aquitaine.

The young girl, named Aelita Lyoko, was deemed to be one of the most beautiful children the scholars had ever seen, all of the tutors constantly praising her classic features and pure skin. When Lord Xana took over the castle of his older brother, the they and servants were saddened to see him send away the lovely and intelligent pink-haired girl. The new baron purchased a small cottage from a baker and sent his niece with her nurse there to live until "he found a practical use for her." Aelita was too young to understand at the time her move, but her kind, old nurse raised and educated her to become a bright, knowledgeable young woman, learning everything about her country and situation.

When Aelita turned twelve, her uncle released the nurse from her position. It was hard for the two to let go, the nurse becoming as if she were Aelita's beloved grandmother, but the baron threatened her life if the woman would not leave his niece alone. Aelita was sorrowful, yet she never thought to question her uncle.

At the age of thirteen she ate, slept, and lived as a peasant worker, although she was well-taught and had the money of a noble entitled to her. Her uncle paid the taxes for her cottage, which she always kept immaculate, with the money she made from her baked goods. The man who owned the land before had built his bakery within the cottage, large cast iron ovens and massive bowls for mixing comprising the first floor while a ladder in the backroom led up to a loft for Aelita's bedroom. There were small rooms for storing flour and utensils, and a long, tall counter in the front room for customers to wait at while Aelita made their orders. She was widely renown for her sweet pastries, and even more so for her special and delicious breads. Travelers from all over France knew of her baking, not from her noble blood (her uncle never mentioned her to others), but based on taste and exquisite palatability. Even the Duchess of Aquitaine sent her servants to fetch bread from her for their meals.

One beautiful late Spring day, the Duchess sent a new servant of hers out to Aelita's cottage to purchase fresh bread for the evening meal. The servant, a male in his late teens, was just promoted to kitchen work after handling the noble family's horses at the stables, so the Duchess knew he would be able to handle the afternoon ride. She sent him out just before midday and expected him back just in time for a late supper.

When the servant arrived at the cottage, he tied his horse outside the quaint home and made his way inside. Aelita stood behind the wooden counter, her back to him as she stirred a large bowl with a long stick, preparing another batch of dough. To her right, a large oven burned with an orange glow, ready to bake anything placed inside to a nice, golden crisp.

"Pardon me, Lady Aelita," said the servant, catching her attention. "But the Duchess has sent me to retrieve bread for her supper this evening. Is there a batch ready at this time?"

Aelita turned to him, setting her stick down then wiping her hands on her apron. She smiled as she approached the counter. "Yes, dear sir, I have a dozen loaves prepared already this morning. You may take them now, if you would like, and they ought to still be warm by the time they reach the Lady," she spoke in a soft, serene voice.

"Then I shall take all twelve," replied the servant and detached a velvet bag of coins from his belt and set it on the counter. Aelita smiled again and, with a nod, she took the bag and went into the backroom.

Since she had never seen the man before and feared an imposter (her old nurse had always warned her about those claiming they were sent by the Duchess, yet never paid or returned again), she counted the money and checked its value before wrapping up the loaves in warm towels. Once the money was proven real, she packed each loaf gently in a large basket.

Back out near the counter, the servant's eyes were wandering. As he looked over the small cottage, he marveled at all it housed inside. Finally his eyes caught a shimmer towards the far end of the counter, and laid rest on a breathtaking gem. The servant, who always had a greedy thirst for money, gravitated over to the napkin and picked it up to reveal a small, golden ring with a large ruby mounted on top.

'_What an extraordinary surprise!' _he thought as he grinned from ear to ear at the gorgeous item. _'And so easy for one to take…' _He heard Aelita's footsteps nearing and quickly snatched the ring, placing it in the pocket of his jacket as he dropped the napkin and hurried back to the position in front of the counter he was in before.

"May the Duchess enjoy them," Aelita commented as she handed him the basket.

"Many thanks my dear lady," the servant said as he took the basket quickly. "Many thanks for everything." With a grin, he left in a dash before she could respond.

Tilting her head a little and with her brow furrowing, Aelita wondered why he was acting so suspicious, yet she shrugged the idea away and returned to her batch of dough.

The servant arrived just in time for supper to begin for the noble family, or what was left of it. The Duchess had already sat down at the long, grand table in the dining hall of her castle, joined then by her ladies-in-waiting and other court figures, and later blessed with the appearance of her youngest son, the only other member of her immediate family still living with her. Her husband had died many years before, and her first and only other son was already married and ruled as the current Duke from another castle on their land.

The old Duchess still had yet her youngest child, a small, blonde boy she named Jeremie. He was only twelve, yet she raised him well, dressing him in the finest clothes for a boy his age, and had him educated far better than any other child in Europe at the time. Jeremie showed a genius intellect, yet was never athletic or enjoyed the outdoors like his older brother did. Instead, he stayed inside and read as often as possible, eventually needing a new technology discovered involving glass formulated for him to read and see through. The clear shapes were cut and placed in frames, and the young noble was one of the first to ever have what we refer to now as glasses.

Jeremie was always excited to have Aelita's wonderful breads at his meals, and after his supper he excused himself from the table and hurried down to the kitchen to inquire if there would be any left for breakfast in the morning. On his way down the stone steps, however, he heard a servant laughing to another and stopped to listen.

The first servant chuckled and boasted about his adventure to Aelita's cottage earlier in the day, waving around the ring he had stolen from her. Jeremie hid behind the wooden door to the kitchen and peered in to watch as the other servants in the gathered around him to observe the sparkling gem.

"But it is useless," the servant said and finally put it back in his pocket. "I took it into town to have its value estimated before I returned here, and the merchants told me it was worth next nothing because of the crack inside the gem, and would be nearly impossible to sell, even just for the gold."

"Pity," said another. "It is such a fine item. You would have received a small fortune for it."

"Indeed, yet it shall be garbage tonight."

Jeremie, suddenly feeling angered at the servant's poor decision, stepped out from his hiding spot and demanded the attention of everyone in the room. He walked straight towards the servant and held out his hand, threatening the man's life if he did not give him the ring. "Stealing is a crime," scolded the young boy. "And you shall be punished for your selfish behavior." He left them immediately to tell his mother of what he had learned, and the new servant was promptly fired and led to the dungeon.

The Duchess, moved by her son's fiery compassion for the young baker's ring, sent him along with a group of her knights and footmen to return the item. They left early the next morning in a horse drawn carriage, Jeremie's first time away from the castle in some years.

When they arrived at the cottage, Jeremie asked the remainder of the party to wait behind while he went inside, knowing that he had no reason to fear for his safety. Although still reluctant, the knights agreed.

Once inside, Jeremie was taken back by the interiors of the home not promised by the outside. Although he had little first hand experiences with cottages and peasants, he was still positive that he was not in a normal house, and once he met its occupant, he had lost any doubt within his mind of it being a normal bakery.

Aelita appeared from the back room carrying a small sack of sugar, setting it down near the mixing bowl when she saw the finely dressed boy. Walking towards him, she smiled graciously.

Jeremie returned the gesture, looking over what he could see of her as she approached the counter. Even at first sight, he thought she was beautiful: enchanting, bright pink, short hair; pale, delicate skin; and light colored eyes. She wore a modest, plain white dress with very short sleeves, and an apron in the matching color. Jeremie wondered why the immaculate colors for such a job, but realized that she was also covered in pure white flour, some on her bare arms and even a little on her cheeks.

"Good morning, sir," she said first with a small, quick curtsey. "Is there anything I may help you with?"

"No, I have come to return something that belongs to you." He reached into his fine coat jacket, reaching into the silk lining of his breast pocket and producing a small velvet box. "Milady, I am the Duke's brother, sent by our mother, the Duchess, to give back to you what was stolen by one of our servants."

He noticed Aelita's eyes widening as he handed the box to her and as she slowly took it. Opening it, she gasped at her ruby ring inside. "Oh, my!" She could barely contain herself from crying. "I cannot think of any way that would be enough to repay you for your kindness. This was my mother's ring, yet she died before I knew her. I thought once I could not find it yesterday after taking it off to make the dough for the day, that I had lost it forever! Oh, a thousand blessings upon you and your mother, Lord Belpois!"

"Please, Milady, call me Jeremie," the Duke's brother replied with a smile at her joy.

"Jeremie," Aelita said his name sweetly, "is there anything I can do to repay you?"

The young blonde boy couldn't stop himself from smiling at her. Feeling his voice quiver for a second, he had a strange feeling within him. "I…I…" he stuttered, one of the few times he ever did. "I…would like to spend some time with you, if you have any to spare," he finally said. "I have always loved your baking."

Aelita smiled. She had put her ring back on after wiping her hands off on a towel, and set the box aside beneath the counter as she replied. "Yes, I have time for the day now that my baking is complete. Although let us go outside, for it is dreadfully stuffy in here with the ovens, even with all of the shutters open."

So Jeremie followed Aelita out of her cottage through the back entrance, the young girl taking off her apron before leaving past the open wooden door. Jeremie was impressed with the magnificence of the grassy pastures and rolling hills of the land surrounding her home. Aelita soon explained that the other grazing animals and large barns in the distance belonged to her neighbors, many kind people who helped her in anyway they could.

Aelita herself had a small barn, yet it seemed just a large shed compared to the others around her. She kept a cow, a few chickens, a goat, a sheep, and was delighted to be able to tell her visitor of her brand new lamb just born that earlier that Spring. Jeremie commented that she seemed to have a lot of work for a girl her age living on her own, yet Aelita added that her uncle had paid her neighbors regularly to help her. She went on to say that her closest neighbors had a family of five boys, the two youngest, just a few years older than she was, came over to help her tend to her animals in the late afternoon, then delivered her bakery to the surrounding customers, a service she was pleased to be able to offer.

Sitting down on a stone ledge out in one of the pastures, Jeremie asked to hear more about her life. The breeze blew gently by them, ruffling Aelita's long dress in the wind and slowly passing through her hair. She had a solemn look to her features as she gazed down to the grass, and as Jeremie watched her then, he knew he was falling in love with her.

Aelita told him of her life story; how her uncle was a baron under King Louis, and how she was sent to live alone with her nurse while he took control of her father's title and castle. She explained how he bought her the cottage and the nurse taught her how to use the bakery, setting up their own little business for the villagers around them. After her nurse left, she was alone save for her thoughtful neighbors, animals, and customers. She had nearly forgotten what her uncle looked like, and rarely ever received mail from him. The only item he had ever sent to her was her mother's ring, already knowing he wouldn't be able to sell it because of the crack and finding it useless. But Jeremie could understand that Aelita held a deeper meaning within the gift.

"My life is so plain compared to what yours must be," Aelita said as she looked to him. "I mean, your being in the line of a dukedom."

"I am sure you understand the responsibility, being a noble yourself, yet you are in such a unique position," Jeremie replied. "Living a life like mine, guarded within castle walls, surrounded by countless servants and guards, holds nothing compared to the freedom of yours." He took her hand in his. "May I please see you again?"

Aelita smiled. "Yes. I wake at sunrise to tend to my animals, then wash and eat my morning meal. Then I start the dough and bake until past midday but after, however, I would be able to spend my time with you for the rest of the day."

"Then I shall return tomorrow after midday. Farewell, Lady Aelita." Jeremie kissed her hand. Aelita smiled and giggled at his gesture. The young boy returned to his carriage, his travelling party waiting impatiently for him, yet Aelita quickly packed a baskets of fresh breads, pastries, and sweets and hurried out to give to him before he left.

The next day, Jeremie returned and spoke again with Aelita. The two quickly became friends, and the Duchess was happy to see her youngest son going out and visiting with others around his age, rather than spending all of his time inside the castle. Also, the entire court always appreciated the baked goods Jeremie would bring back after every visit.

Jeremie soon inquired as to why Aelita always wore white, and she replied that it was to match the flour. Working with the white material would ruin any other color of clothes, so she matched it to prevent early wear of her dresses. But Jeremie saw it as a sign of purity when he looked at her. He saw her as kind, sweet, and innocent after shielding herself from the evils of the world.

As their friendship grew, Jeremie invited Aelita back to the castle many times, but she always remained loyal to her business and customers, even when Jeremie offered to pay her the usual income for the day. The two always found something to talk about together, and they laughed often. Their relationship was strong, but one day over a month later all of it changed when Jeremie asked Aelita if he could kiss her during one of their visits, the pink-haired girl happily granting him permission.

Then tragedy struck. Jeremie soon learned that his older brother was killed in a hunting accident. He stayed at home with his mother for a few days to console her until she regained her strength, then he continued his visits with Aelita again. He was sorrowful as well, even though there was a wide age difference between him and his brother, the two barely even growing up together, but Aelita was still able to comfort him and lift his spirits, and he was thankful to have her love and support.

The Duke's death actually brought about a little excitement throughout Aquitaine. Aelita had learned that Jeremie had to marry and take over the title, even if he was not ready yet to receive the job. He relayed to her that his mother explained that he at least needed to be recognized, then she would return to the position like she had before for a short time between her husband's death and first son's marriage. The Duchess regretted having to push her son into marriage, but Jeremie understood that it was for the best of their family and future descendents.

Soon after her decision, the Duchess informed her son that the rest of the kingdom was impatiently waiting for the new duke to be named. She confided in him that she became worried and contacted a marquis within France named Jean-Pierre Delmas, who had a daughter just a year older than him. She had no knowledge then that Aelita was, too, a noble, or of how close her son had become with her. Before Jeremie was able to explain to his mother about Aelita, she left and traveled to her deceased son's castle to console his widow and finish other business to keep the title under control until Jeremie was wed.

Aelita couldn't help but cry softly when Jeremie explained to her his circumstance. He comforted her as he went on to say that Lady Elisabeth was a miserable girl, and that he would never choose her instead as a wife, even to save his title. But Aelita made him promise that he wouldn't renounce his dukedom in order to marry her.

On one of their last visits, Jeremie explained that he had finally received a letter from his mother that the betrothal papers from the Delmas family were on their way for him to sign, and that if he found any other girl that he wanted to marry, then he would have to prove her deserving the title over the young marquess. Jeremie was quiet during their last discussion, but before he left he swore that he would find a way for him to marry her and left his true love with one last kiss.

* * *

Like my previous fic, I'm unfortunately going to have to break this one up due to length. The last part is finished, though, so you can expect it up within the next couple of days, barring however long it takes me to bull shit my English paper first. :D Until then, thanks for reading and please leave a review! 


	2. Part II

The Peasant Noble's Morals 

Part II

By: Leelei

Disclaimer: I don't own Code:Lyoko.

Author's Note: Thank you all for your reviews. Yes, this is way out of the show's plot, which is so weird because usually I try to parallel my AU's as close to the original story as possible! Ah well, I'm glad to hear you guys still approve of it. As for Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi, all I can say is…enjoy! So here's the rest, thanks again. : )

* * *

Aelita was filled with sorrow during her daily routine in the weeks following Jeremie's absence. The future Duke needed to stay at the castle to watch while his mother was gone, and to await for the papers from Lady Sissi, as his intended bride was called by the other noble children in the kingdom. Aelita resumed her life as it was before; waking, caring for her animals, baking and serving her customers with a cheery disposition, then spending the rest of her days alone. 

One night, a terrible storm was brewing in the east. The sky filled with dark clouds and Aelita had just gathered all of her animals within the barn when it started to rain. After hurrying inside, she watched out her widows as it began to pour.

She closed her shutters that night and was about to go to bed when there was a knock at her front door. Knowing that none of the villagers would bother her that late for bread, she quickly lit a candle and hurried to see if anyone was in need of help. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see a very thin boy about her age standing before her, dressed in oddly colored clothes and soaking wet. She let him in immediately.

Her droll-looking visitor was named Odd, and had a personality to match his appearance. After drying off in front of her fireplace in the backroom, his blonde hair stood straight on end. He was bubbly, humorous, and very kind. He complimented Aelita on her lovely home, and rattled on effervescently about all of the delicious food she offered him. It was obvious after all of the pastries were gone from the platter she set out for him that he had a ravenous sweet tooth.

They talked late into the night, Odd explaining that he had just begun his journey into town when it started to rain and would not be tired until he planned to rest during the next day. Even though Aelita began to feel sleep poking at her senses, she stayed awake and offered to read Odd a book. Her visitor seemed anxious, replying that he didn't know how to read, and that had never even seen a book before in his life.

She continued to entertain him until a long while past midnight when the rain cleared up and Odd packed up his things again. Aelita gave him a large supply of baked goods, which he accepted graciously and thanked her profusely before leaving. Aelita waved to him from her door as he called from the road, "Your kindness will be rewarded."

The next week, another visitor appeared as she was just serving her last customer for the day. He was another boy her age; very handsome with dark brown hair and dressed in nice clothes. He introduced himself as Ulrich, and asked if he would be able to join her for supper and to rest before he continued his journey into town. Aelita agreed, but wondered to herself when her cottage had become a rest stop for travelers.

Ulrich explained that he was a wealthy merchant's son, traveling to France to meet a girl he was engaged to marry. But he quickly added that he did not want to marry her, and that he would take the first girl he met on his way there as his wife instead, wanting to infuriate his stubborn father when he arrived with his own bride. Aelita felt sympathy for him, her heart then yearning for Jeremie to be with her again, yet she tried to ignore his last comment about disobeying his father. She offered him all of the food he could eat, with him just as thankful and complimentary as her first visitor was the week before, and then permitted him to stay the night if he wished.

After unpacking his bed things in the backroom, Ulrich bade Aelita to stay up with him so they could talk. Wishing should would be spared from the lacking feeling she had the morning after Odd had kept her up all night, she still agreed, knowing that it was only the right thing to do.

Ulrich's personality matched his handsome features; he was intelligent, cunning, yet very kind and righteous. Other than wanting to go against his father's wishes, he was a very patient and obedient person. Aelita just wished that she could express her views to him.

Their conversation was easy, and Ulrich made her laugh often. After a while, Aelita felt as if she could close her eyes and hear her Jeremie there with her instead. It was also almost as obvious as Odd's sweet tooth; Ulrich was trying to romance her.

Her second visitor actually hadn't kept her up as late as she had expected, and Aelita was able to retire for the night at just a couple hours past her normal time. Unexpectedly, it was Ulrich who woke her up the next morning at sunrise, and helped her with her animals and breakfast. It wasn't until after they had both washed up for the day and when Aelita was putting on her apron to start baking that he dismissed himself. Packing up his things, Aelita tried to convince him to stay until the first batch of bread was done so he could take a few fresh loaves with him on his way. Ulrich refused kindly, and finished packing in silence.

As Aelita was mixing her first bowl of dough, Ulrich announced that he had was leaving. The young baker followed him out the door and was waiting to see him off, but he stopped and turned to her.

"Aelita, you have shown me so much kindness in these past two days, and you have such a beautiful soul," he said after he put his bags down and gently held her hands. "Please, will you be my wife?"

Aelita's brow immediately crinkled. "I'm sorry, I cannot."

"But I can promise you wealth. As my wife, you will have the choice of four houses to live in, all of the fine clothes you would like, and to travel wherever you may please. Aelita, I beg of you, please marry me."

"I…I appreciate your kindness, but I already love another," Aelita replied honestly. "And if I did not, I still would not have been able to willingly go against your father's wishes for you to marry another girl. I'm very sorry to hear that you do not like her, but I hope that you will soon find some happiness with your future wife." She added, "Since you know how to make a girl happy yourself."

Ulrich simply smiled in return. "I understand, and I appreciate your opinion. Thank you for it, and for everything you have done." He picked up his bags and continued on his way. From the road, however, he stopped and turned back to yell, "Your honesty will be rewarded."

Aelita waved and watched him leave. She knew in her mind that he probably was the type of boy her uncle would want her to marry, auspicious with a wealthy family, but she had already promised herself to Jeremie, whom she truly loved.

Her life continued normally again. About another week later, though, a regular customer of hers came in to pick up an order of rolls and asked her if she had heard that Jeremie was officially engaged to Marquis Delmas' daughter. Tears immediately swelled in her eyes, yet she replied no. The customer commented positively on the Duchess's match, then made his leave. After the end of the day, Aelita cried into her pillow. She was going to lose Jeremie forever, and she had no way to stop it from happening.

The next morning, she performed her daily routines listlessly. Even a task for her to smile for her customers, a gesture usually easy for her to fulfill, was nearly impossible. A third visitor came as she was eating her lunch that day under a tree outside next to her cottage in the afternoon. She was a young girl about a year older than her, she assumed, but was dressed in extravagant clothes. Aelita remembered reading about girls who looked like her with the same facial features and hair and skin tone. She was from the East, where most spices and silk came from.

"Hello," the visitor approached her and said awkwardly, bowing with her hands pressed together in front of her chest. "My name is Yumi. I have traveled from far place…from Japan. My parents sent for me and live with them here."

Aelita was immediately confused. A family from Japan moving all the way to France? She knew the current wars and crusades let many travel and caused trade to fluctuate greatly, yet she never expected a family to willingly move all the way from the Eastern countries to start a new life. "I see," she finally replied. "My name is Aelita. Would you need a place to rest for the night? You may stay here, if you wish."

Aelita felt relieved for another visitor to take her mind off of loosing Jeremie. She led Yumi into her home and took her things into the backroom, then offered her a meal to eat. Yumi also complimented her on her baking, and then offered to help her finish her cooking for the day. Aelita kindly refused at first, but Yumi helped her anyway, greatly increasing the quickness of the batches being produced. The customers were even surprised as to how early their orders were finished with even just one more person to help.

Yumi eventually stayed for the rest of the week. Over the course of the four day visit, Aelita realized that Yumi didn't fully speak French yet, and tutored her to master basic grammar and sentence structure. She helped her with usual signs and writing, and even read to her from the Bible in Latin so she could better understand the Christian religion that would be new to her. By the end of the her stay, Aelita felt that she had truly made a friend in Yumi.

Then the visitor knew that she had to leave. She was supposed to meet her family on their new land across town, Aelita remembered her original intent. Just before she left, the young baker opened a trunk in her room and produced a beautiful dark green dress made for her mother. She mended it to fit and gave it to Yumi, hoping it would help her to blend in more with the French culture.

Just before she was to leave, Yumi changed into her new dress and took her bags to the door. Aelita met her there, waiting to wave to her from the road as she had done for her last two visitors, but Yumi turned to her with a distressed look.

"Yumi, what is bothering you?" Aelita asked.

"I was asked to bring our animals with us from Japan," said Yumi. "Our horses and cattle were sold, yet I was supposed to bring a rooster, a hen, and our pigs. But I had to sell them all to afford my food on the travel here."

Feeling remorse for her, Aelita went into her barn and brought back her newly weaned lamb. "You may take this lamb. It isn't a sheep yet, but with your patience for care and growth, it will benefit you very soon."

Yumi thanked her for all of the presents. She bowed one last time, then hugged Aelita. After taking a hold of her bags and small lamb, she started on her way down the road. From it, she stopped and called, "Your generosity will be rewarded," and continued.

Then Aelita was left to herself again. The very next day she received two letters. The first was from her uncle, briefly stating that her cottage was for sale and that a carriage would arrive in one week to pick her up and take her to her future husband, who had already been chosen for her. He was an older man, a name she did not recognize, but knew she was going to be given to him as a political tie to help her uncle.

As much as the first letter had devastated her, the second completely shattered her heart. It was a wedding invitation from the Duchess to witness Jeremie and Sissi's marriage. The messenger from the castle told her that Jeremie had specifically ordered him to relay a request to urge her to come. The future Duke wanted to see her again, and knew that she wouldn't refuse him.

Aelita cried for days. She had closed her bakery that morning, her customers noticing her depression and understanding her decision. They tried to comfort her, yet she felt her heart was unable to be mended again. The end of the week was nearing, and she was scheduled to leave for her own wedding the day after Jeremie's. Finding her nicest dress, one her nurse made for her before she left, current to the French court's style then, she changed the morning of the wedding and borrowed a neighbor's horse to travel into town.

When she arrived at the castle, she was surprised to see no fanfare or decorations. She thought that the wedding would be a very joyous occasion, and the whole estate would be celebrating. After showing her invitation to the guards, they opened the doors of the fort and led her on to the castle.

Aelita dismounted and was then shown into the quiet palace. There were no decorations at all again; nothing set up for a wedding, and seemingly no guests. Then she was brought into a very grand room, and noticed four very familiar figures standing at the opposite end.

She saw Jeremie first. He was dressed in his fine clothes, but was in no way suited for a wedding. "Aelita, I have missed you so much," he said warmly with a large smile as she approached.

Aelita, despite her confusion, ran over and hugged him. "Oh, Jeremie I thought I would never see you again."

"On the contrary, my dear," Jeremie said after they parted and stepped aside. "You may remember these three characters. You should know that they have helped save us."

Aelita gasped when she recognized the other three. They were Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi! All three were then dressed in beautifully designed clothes and jewels. There was no doubt in her mind when she saw them; each were next to royalty. "But…but…Jeremie, what's going on?"

The three snickered. Jeremie explained to her, "Aelita, I'm so sorry to have lied to you, but they are actually my friends. I asked them to disguised themselves to help test you and prove to my mother that you were more worthy than Sissi to become my wife." Aelita's eyes widened with shock again when she deduced that Jeremie really wasn't getting married, and that the customer's rumor and the invitation were fake. He went on with another smile. "May I present to you, Duke Odd della Robbia of Italy, Prince Ulrich Stern of Germany, and Princess Yumi Ishiyama, daughter of the Emperor of Japan." Aelita remained speechless. "They each helped me devise a plan that we used for both you and Sissi," said Jeremie.

"You did the same for Lady Elisabeth, too?" Aelita finally spoke up. "Staying at her home and pretending to be commoners?"

"Yes," Odd stepped forward and nodded. "But she failed the tests _completely!_"

"Odd, why don't you explain to her what happened?" Ulrich asked, stepping forward also and looking even more royal and wealthy than he did before when Aelita had first met him as a merchant's son. She then didn't doubt that the story of his future wife was a lie, a spin of what was happening to Jeremie.

"All right, I will," Odd said. "For my part, at least, you remember that I was disguised as a traveler caught in the rain on my journey. But the night before I first me you, I stopped at Sissi's castle, not too far from your home, Aelita, and asked to see the lady of the house. The servants took me to Sissi, who blatantly refused to let me stay. I was tossed out without even a word of remorse.

" 'I don't take in street rats,' she snarled at me as I was leaving. And, if I may Jeremie, I just wanted to say that, Aelita, you are a lot more beautiful than that witch! Also, by the way, I loved the story you read to me, although I personally prefer a version I own myself better."

"Okay, Odd, we get it." Ulrich stepped in again, speaking in vernacular. "Aelita, I disguised myself as a merchant's son avoiding a marriage and trying to win your love. I hope you are not too hurt at my lie," he winked to her. Aelita managed to smile as he continued, "My first stop to Sissi's was a bit more eventful. It started with being accepted into her castle without wait, then being bugged and followed for the rest of the evening. Would you believe that when I wouldn't let you fall sleep, Sissi wouldn't let _me_ go to bed myself? She was so transfixed with me and my story that when I was to ask her to marry me before I left, she agreed without haste, not even mentioning her planned engagement to Jeremie. It took a very crafty lie to evade her. But, in all reality, I am actually very happily engaged to Yumi. Since my older brother is the Archduke of the Holy Roman Empire, I am allowed to marry anyone I chose instead of having to be married off."

Aelita looked next to Yumi, confused the most with her, since they had spent so much time together. "Aelita," the Japanese princess started. "I'm so very sorry for my lies to you. Although I appreciate your helping me, I would have liked to believe that I spoke French pretty well to begin with." The others laughed. "I have traveled from Japan, but with about a hundred other people in my own court and to meet my future husband, not with roosters and pigs to meet a poverty stricken family. Out of everyone, I believe I feel the worst for my deceit. Please, I hope you will forgive me. Your dress is waiting for you in my bedchambers, and your lamb is happily grazing in the courtyard," she finished with a kind smile.

"It turns out that 'Princess Sissi' also wouldn't even permit Yumi to enter the grounds of her castle." Odd added.

"Aelita," Jeremie took a hold of the young baker's hands and gazed into her eyes. "I couldn't let you go. I understand if you will never forgive me for causing you any pain or for making you wait this long, but there was no way that I was going to marry Sissi instead of you. Aelita, she's…she's horrible. Through those tests, you proved that you are kind, honest, and generous. You took a complete stranger in, turned down a guaranteed marriage that promised you immediate wealth, and gave your prized lamb and mother's beautiful dress to someone who would have desperately needed them. I…I knew that I couldn't let you go. I love you."

He continued as Aelita's eyes watered with joyful tears, "I was told to visit Sissi, however. She was so cold, so mean, and so ruthless. I hated how rude and self absorbed she was and tried to distance myself from her completely. Then on the day I was to leave, I saw that she was wearing a long, dark colored dress and large, heavy jewelry that could put a small nation in debt, and I just couldn't help but think of you. You in your perfectly white dresses, the ruby ring you wore, even though it was worthless, because it was a treasured gift from your mother, and the flour that made you look so innocent when fluffed onto your cheeks. Aelita, I knew then that you are the only one for me, that I had to think of _something_ to save me from Sissi…to save _us_ from everything else in this world preventing our marriage!"

"Oh, Jeremie…" Aelita said through her choked voice. "Jeremie, does that mean…that means…"

Jeremie was grinning from ear to ear. "That means we are to be married, if you still agree to it."

"Yes, I agree!" Aelita cried and jumped into his arms. The two embraced, and the three once visitors all smiled and clapped for their friends.

After they parted, Aelita seemed worried. "What's wrong?" Jeremie asked.

"My uncle is sending a carriage for me tomorrow morning. He wishes to marry me off to one of his acquaintances. I don't know what he'll do if I disobey him!"

"Aelita, leave everything to us," Ulrich said. "Yumi, Odd, and I will make sure that nothing disrupts your relationship any further."

The following week, Jeremie and Aelita were married at the castle, with Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi all present for the wedding. Jeremie was named the Duke of Aquitaine, and Aelita was restored to her title as Baroness after proving how her uncle had forced her to live in worry and fear of him, then to be named Duchess upon her mother-in-law's death.

The two lived peacefully, Aelita still willing to bake everyday, although her customers would have to travel a little further to receive their treasured bread. She moved her animals to the castle, and Jeremie purchased the cottage from her uncle to keep as a vacation home for the two, though they never heard from him again.

Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi all did have a plan to rid the new noble couple of Lord Xana and Sissi forever. Ulrich sent two messengers that night of their meeting, one to Aelita's cottage and the other ahead to Sissi's castle. The first was to direct the carriage to the Delmas castle, in which he lied in an explanation that Aelita would be waiting there instead, and the young Marquess's message said that Ulrich, the merchant boy she had met, was finally sending for her to come and marry him. The next morning, when the carriage arrived at the castle, it took a very willing Sissi away to marry Lord Xana's planned husband for his niece.

The message of Aelita's story is for one to always follow his or her morals. They should never give up on trusting his or her heart, and shouldn't take any shortcuts; he or she will miss out on what they truly love along the way. Also, one should always remember to be kind, honest, and generous, and they will always be rewarded in the end. While Sissi didn't heed these morals, Aelita did, and so she and Jeremie lived happily ever after.

The End

* * *

Hooray, an AU :D Personally, I thought I lost the whole fairy-tale-writing-style in this second part, but all the ideas I wanted still made it in there. I wonder if Italy ever had dukes during the medieval times...for all I know, they were probably still divided into city-states! Well, thanks again for reading, and I would love it if you could check out my new angst-ish fic coming out very soon. ;D Until next time, Happy Easter, and have a great Spring break! 


End file.
